Winx club : Specialists - A Misssion or New Specialist?
by WinxIt92
Summary: Season 2 How Helia meets and joins the team the untold story ... okay not untold just not vague as "Saladin convinced him to transfer." You'll get all the whos, whats, and whens that they never said. You'll even get to see Helia and Flora's real first encounter. You'll get the whole story from his arrival to the big battle sequence.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission Mutiny

**CHAPTER 1—Baby Sitting Piece of Cake or Mutiny **

**At Red Fountain Shuttle Bay**

"Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Sky." Cordatora roared to the room at large.

"YES, SIR!" They shouted together.

"You, lads, have been assigned as bodyguards." He bolstered in the his brog.

"Really, who?!" Brandon all but shook with anticipation of an important mission, in which either they escorted their girls on their missions, which were ok it gave him some unsupervised cuddly time with Stella. But a mission with just the guys was just as fun and exciting….ok may not as exciting. I mean come on the Girls always brought the best missions.

Nothing compares to a manual flight path through enemy territory to the frozen world of Sparx to play backup to a group of not only competent Fairies, but who are still angry as a wet cat at you for messing with their friends' feeling, talk about risking bodily harm (I mean with angry fairies, the backup is a piece of cake).

Compared to Riven and Sky going at each other's throats… oh who am I kidding I'd rather go with the girls at least Riven behaves in front of Musa, Brandon surmised.

Cordatorta replied very dignity "To a very talented young man. He'll be arriving in magix in an hour and a half. You boys better be there. Or you'll be shoveling out the dragon's pens for the next month."

"Yes, sir. But who is he?" Sky asked cautiously not sure if he was gonna like the answer

Cordatorta replied "He's headmaster Saladin's nephew. A lad by the name of Helia."

"Helia?" Riven looked revolted by saying the very name.

"Yes, he's an art student Mosanet Academy of Art." He said choosing not to knowledge the look.

"I guess that goes with the goofy name" mumbles Riven as the other rolled their eye.

"He will be arriving on the noon shuttle bus," Cordatorta said ignoring Riven's comment and proceed. "You will all be there to greet him in full uniform or you'll be working security at the Magix Preschool till the end of the school year got it!"

"yes, sir" They all groaned, kids were great one at a time but in fleets of sticky hands and drooling mouths it was a nightmare come alive.

"DISMISSED!" He bellowed and marched away.

Once they were sure that he was out of earshot, Timmy moaned "There goes putting in the new arc reactor."

"Dude, there goes lunch."Riven said, wondering if Timmy was a Cyborg or something, maybe a computer. He raps on Timmy's chest, saying "Nope he's human." Timmy swatted his hand away. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on, guys. Let's go get cleaned up. He'll be here in hour and half." Sky said wiping grease from his hands and tossing the rag to Brandon. "I call the first shower" he said heading for the door.

"I call second" Riven said.

"You mind if I go third, Timmy." Brandon asked.

"You're kidding right. There won't any hot water after you." Timmy replied following the others.

"Guess that means I'm last then" Brandon said to no one in particular.

**Headmaster's Office**

"Rest assure, Ellena, Helia will be in great hands." Saladin reassured his younger sister, "I've assigned my best students to look after him."

"Still, you know he won't go back to Red Fountain without a fight, big brother." She replied nervous, "He quite likes his art school and he excels there."

"I know but he must accept that being a hero is in his blood," Saladin sighed " its not something he can walk away from anymore than I can stop teaching."

"But... He won't like us trying to push him back into Red Fountain." Ellena worriedly replied, "Helia has strong opinions of his own about heroism..."

"I know, and I quite agree with them for the most. Which is why I hope that some of those opinions will rub off on to some of my more vital students." He said as he thought of The team he assigned to guard Helia; Sky was always quick to lead, Brandon quick to defend, Riven quick to attack, and Timmy quick to analyze. The four boys were the best and brightest Red fountain had to offer. They were brave, bold and a little reckless but they got the job done. They grew from teammates to brothers. Helia would definitely rub off on them and maybe, just maybe he would get something back. "And i do believe he'll find just what he's looking for..."

"If you say so," She sighed, "I better go Danny's trying to get cookie. Love you."

"Love you ,too"_click_


	2. Chapter 2 - One Surprise After Another

**CHAPTER**** 2 – Arrival of Helia One Surprise After Another**

**Magix Inter-Realm Station**

"_Next Stop Magix Realm" _said the voice over the intercom. _"Home of Alfea school for Fairies, Red Fountain School of Heroics and of Cloud Tower for witches. We hope you enjoy your visit."_

_Thank god I took an early bus now I have an extra twenty minutes can have lunch and see what new in town,_ Helia thought to himself as he picked up his duffle bag from the floor of the bus, before existing the bus.

And right away he spotted an art supplies store. "That's always good to know" he said under his breath heading towards the shop. To replenish his oil paint supply and pick up another sketch pad, along with a couple of ink wells, he thought making a mental list of what he needed.

Something caught he's eye before he got to the door. A group of heroes and fairies were sitting by the water fountain nothing unusual but what caught his eye was the stunning brunette with the pink and orange outfit that a little ways away from them. They didn't seem to notice her.

Well, no one noticed her. Just as he started towards her, a large group of tourist came into his path. When the group had cleared away the girl was gone.

"Why do I sick knowing that?" He said rubbing his stomach trying to ease the queasiness.

"That's your body telling you it needs fuel," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see the very girl standing right there. "I recommend the White Horse, its got an excellent view of the sea." She said smiling a smile that could melt the ice on close she was even more gorgeous with those emerald eyes.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_I sure hope she didn't hear that_, he thought. "Ahh…really… thanks." He said barely managing not to stutter.

"No problem!" She said.

_Beep…Beep…BEEP…BEEP!_

"OH My gosh I have to go." She said checking her phone. "See ya!" rushing away, tossing over her shoulder

There it is again that smile, Helia thought then looked at his watch he had to minutes to get to the bus for the school, "so much for getting lunch" Helia said as ran to bus barely making it in time before the doors closed. The bus was crowded not a lot of elbow room. Helia could still see the from the fountain crammed into the back.

It was about ten minutes later when he heard the voice over the intercom again. "_Next Stop Alfea's School for Fairies!"_

Several all the girls on the bus got off except for three that look just how witches from Cloud Tower should look; scary, creepy and mean. They were looking at him like fresh cured beef on a spit. It took Helia a second to realize that the 'Fountain Girl' had gotten off at Alfea.

_Well, at least I know where to find her_, he thought as Alfea became but a mire dot on the horizon.

The Intercom rang once more "Next stop Red Fountain school of Heroes".From where he stood at the front of the bus Helia could see the remnants of the school his uncle loved so much and fought so hard to avenge when it fell during the 'Witch invasion'.

"It'll shine again" Helia said quiet enough that no one heard. Over the summer his uncle Saladin had shown him the schematics for the new building. It was his uncles pride and enjoy.

**Back at Red Fountain**

"I can't believe you hogged all the hot water." Brandon complained shivering at the slight chill in the breeze. "If I get sick cause of guys, Stella's going to mad and I'm gonna tell her it's all your guys' fault." He pouted.

"Don't send your crazy girlfriend our way." Riven said, "besides you're always hogging the hot water in the morning" he ticked off "after classes" ticked "And when we all go on a group date"

"And lets not forget after dragon wrangling practice." Timmy said, Brandon cringed at the very mention of the class. Since he had bad run in with a tri-hornadon dragon.

"Ok, I get it. Shorter shower got it" Brandon said hoping to appease them.

"It's either that or your last for showers from now on." Sky chuckled, watching Brandon squirm."Relax it could be worse, we could just dump a bucket over your head." They roared if laughter.

Just as the noon shuttle bus ascended upon them, "Alright everyone one matter how snobby he is, we have to keep our cool."Sky said through gritted teeth, the others nodded.

The shine blue shuttle bus stopped several yards away from the school, only four people got off. The guy in the green and tan ball walked towards them while the rest walked on by toward the school.

"So, have any of guys ate yet?" He said with a peasant smile, "Cause I'm starving!" just as his stomach gave a rumble and the others joined. "Guess that answers that!"

"Welcome to Red Fountain, I'm Sky, these are my friends; Brandon, Riven and Timmy. Your uncle has asked us to... _ahem... _escort you, during your stay."Sky said with his back ramrod straight.

"So you're my sitters for the duration… ok, but could you stop with the formality… your making me feel old. Beside you'll so realize that I'm not one for formality." He said as he reached to remove his cap and wipe his forehead. They all gapped at the long mane of long black silky hair fell once he removed the cap.

"Yeah, that's obvious," Riven huffed, "you look like a girl!"

"RIVEN!" They shouted.

"What? He does."Riven replied defensively. Helia just laughed it off.

"Forget Riven, he was raised by wolves." Timmy said placing a hand on Helia's shoulder.

"It's not a problem."Helia replied, "Now let's get something to eat before we all die of starvation."As he walked towards the gate he tossed over his shoulder "you guys going to change out of those uniforms or what?"

"He's not what I expected for Saladin's nephew." Brandon said, as they followed up the path to school. They all nodded, Helia is one surprise after another.

**Okay everyone; Helia has met the guys, but who's 'the Fountain girl' he can't take his eyes off of? Anyone? Stay tuned for **_**Chapter 3**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Heroics and Pain

**Chapter 3 Heroics and Pain**

**Morning Next Day At Red Fountain**

_**Saladin's Office**_

"You want me to attend classes with _Riven_?" Helia said, not sure if he heard his uncle right. "Uncle, I've seen Riven's class load. No way, He'd kill me by the end of first period if not sooner."

"Helia, it's only been three years since you left. I'm positive you can still hold your own against our best Wranglers." Saladin spoke full of confidence, as Helia stared dumbstruck at his uncle.

"Uncle, are you serious?" He said as though Saladin had finial gone senile.

"Of course I'm sure!" He said without hesitations "You could probably even them a thing or two. Maybe even meet a pretty Alfea girl." His uncle winked at him.

"But…" Helia's protest died at a raised eyebrow.

"Classes will be starting in a half hour. So, best get a move on." Saladin said dismissing Helia.

"Yes, Sir, Headmaster" Helia replied as he snatched his pack from the floor of the office. "Just remember I'm just visiting. I'm not here to stay."He reminded his uncle as he shut the door and begun made his way first period with Riven.

_SHIVER…SHIVER_

**Strategies And Tactics Class**

"AH HA HA HA…so he spent most for sparring class with his arms up." Riven roar recount the last three class periods with, "I mean I expected him to drop to the ground and curl up in fear." He laughed for so long that his sides started to hurt.

"What did you expect when you kept trying hit my face?" Helia said as his took the seat behind. _Finial a non-physical class! First Survival in Enemy Territory 303, Then Advance Sparring._ _if this keeps up,i'm really gonna die._ _I really don't want to keep following Riven's schedule, why couldn't i have followed Timmy's schedule at least he wouldn't aim for my head._

"You actually survived three of his classes!"Timmy said in utter shock, "You're my hero. I look at it and that my work out for the month." Riven growled. "it's true just looking at at your class load makes my body feel weak and sore all over."

A roar of laughter engulfed everyone in the class.

"OH, COME ON!" Riven shouted to the room at large.

Professor Irconic walks in, "that enough get to your seats" we take our seat "ok, Your enemy has you cornered at right and left. Your flank is cut off by a raging river. There is one open area and your enemy knows and have their weapons trained on it. What do you do?" He asked as he wrote the problem on the board. " You are outnumbered and out gunned."

"Easy!" Riven says raising his hand up. "you do a frontal assault maneuver!"

"But you must split your forces in two then. So, your men are able to fight on two fronts," He countered, "you're men are sacrificed and you lose the battle. Anyone else?" he questioned looking around the room. "Very well then, you…" Helia cut off the professor.

"You have twelve of your men fake an AWOL. You split the twelve into two groups. One to the Right and the second group to your left. And have them 'surrender' to your enemy. From there they should be able to disable your enemy's weapons and find week points in their shield. ,"

"But your enemy has sent messenger to inform each side of the development and suspicion grows your men are…"

He cuts off the professor once more "only if the messengers make it you send two of your most stealthiest Archers into the open area it will be the only way to get message across they, since they will be expecting the messenger to come back, they won't fire there. But that's one message that won't be read" He continued, "the archers will execute the messengers and retrieve the notes from them and return to base before sunrise."

"Still they grow worried that their messenger hasn't returned and again you men are d…."And once more the professor Irconic is cut off from delivering the final blow .

"What men by then my men have already slipped in among my enemies soldiers." Helia leaned back in his chair. "They have already begun the process of learn my enemies patrols and dis-enabling their weapon. Rigging them to the precise height that will allow them to shot over us and hit their other half. All within a day, by sundown my men are already able to make the return trip to their comrades." He said, "And my enemies are none the wiser."

"Now that's an excellent plan. You use low numbers to minimize the chances of lose and raise the rate of success." Timmy turned in his seat saying, "Dude, that's awesome!"

"I thought you looked familiar!" Professor Irconic said satisfactory, "It's been three years since you've sat in my class, Helia." With a smirk he added "You had shorter hair back then

"Huh?" Brandon, Timmy, Sky and Riven said in unison. "Three Years?"

"Oh my word, didn't Cordatora tell you, Helia, here was the very top of his class here at red fountain." Professor Irconic said confused. "Helia, would have been a freshman at the time same time as you. I'm shocked that you didn't know, but then again Helia took only the upperclassmen's courses, because how advance his skills were."Professor Irconic looked over at Riven confused, "I heard about your from Eros, I'm surprise you didn't realize he was studying your every technique."

"What!" Riven shouted as leapt from his chair knocking it to the floor. "NO WAY," He looked at Helia eyes narrowed and asked, "You didn't let me let me win."Helia refused to look at him. "REMATCH AFTER SCHOOL!" He growls shoving away his desk and marched out of the classroom.

"Okay, class, use the remainder of class to analyze the battle plan, Helia outlined for us. I want a three paragraph essay; they must state your opinion on,

How efficient is the plan and what are the chances of success?

How would you improve the plan?

What weak points does it have?

"And I want them on my desk by Monday evening." The professor said before taking a seat behind his desk.

Brandon turned around in his and whispered "Did you really go easy on Riven?" Helia blanched. "It was nice know ya." Brandon replied, Sky smacked on the head with his folder. "What was that for?"

Sky in turn replied "I could ask you the same thing" and got started on the essay.

"You gonna take, Riven, on the fight?" Timmy asked, Helia just rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Hey don't forget, Stella, wants everyone over at Alfea." Brandon reminded everyone, " You want to come along, Helia?"

**Alright everyone I want to know 'What should Helia do?'**

**Agree to the fight**

**Or**

**go to Alfea and possible run into 'the Fountain girl'**

**Tell me which Scenario you want next!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pacifist or Hero

_Author's note_

_**The 'chapter 4' kick off choice was….**_

_**peaceluver6498**_

_**You were the first to respond!**_

_**And to KukkiaKipu, who wanted to more from Helia's character then a simple love interest.**_

**Chapter 4 Pacifist or Hero**

**After School at Red Fountain**

"Hey, Helia, you com'in with to Alfea?" Timmy shouted before putting his helmet on.

"Nah, I figure. I give Riven a fair fight this time around."Helia said with his hands crammed into his pocket, shuffling his feet. "You know, maybe he'll be satisfied with that and layoff me for while."

"HA!" Brandon snorted as he walked past towards his bike, "Riven is never satisfied, you could be lying on the floor bleeding and then and only then would he be satisfied with a victory."

Sky patted his shoulder, "Just don't die, we don't want to get chewed out by Cordatora and Saladin. So, don't bleed too much."

They all left on their levabikes, all but racing towards Alfea and their girls.

_Flashback_

'_Sothe girls are back?'Timmy asked wide-eyed and whistful._

'_They got back yesterday.' Brandon replied twirling his pen. _

'_Bloom didn't tell me she was back..."Sky frowned quite distressed at this info._

_Timmy was the first to come to Red fountain.'Ohh, yeah, Helia you'll like the girls. The girl Brandon is a princess of Solaria, a little obsessive with fashion.'_

'_Hey, Stels, great.' Brandon retorted, 'beside, Techna, now, is a bigger computer wiz then Timmy here.' Turning to Timmy, 'Did you ever get around to asking her out?'_

'_We exchange e-mails every other day,' Timmy said avoiding the question._

'_So,no then…'Sky answered for him._

'_What about Bloom. how many emails did you get from her.' Timmy shoot back already knowing the answer._

'_Well none. I was too busy to email her.' Sky replied knowing it was only partly the truth. At the end of last year, Bloom was still pretty furious with him about the whole lying about being a squire thing._

'_Bloom is the most powerful of them all.' Brandon told Helia to cover Sky's abrupt 'She and her friends save the whole magical realm last year.'_

'_it was awesome. Everyone gave it their all. Flora, Musa, Stella and Techna took down two of the witches together' Timmy filled Helia in on the events that took place last year. 'While, Bloom took on the most powerful of the three witches, Icy. Her power even took the shape of her Dragon Fire.'_

'_You had to have been there'. Sky cut off Timmy's long winded explanation._

'_Yeah, well, if I were you I wouldn't bring up him tell Musa that he liked her, then bolted.' Brandon chuckled._

_End of Flashback_

As Helia headed towards the gym he pulled from his bag a pair of white knuckle-length cut gloves. He yanked them on and flexed his fingers before he shoved open the gym door.

There in the center of the gym, crouched down tying his shoe was Riven.

His eyes flickered to the door, "Didn't think you would show up" he scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I was never one to pass up chance to learn more about my allies and enemies." Helia flung his bag across the floor. "Now let see if you know how change your style." Moving his left foot stretched out and shifting his weight back on his right leg into a basic defense position. Raising his hands up into a open-hand position.

"You're on!"Riven shot back mimicking the pose.

At twelve paces apart they began to circle each other. And in a flash they clash in a mass of swings, blocks, kicks and dodges. Helia ducks under Riven out swung arm and slipped to his side striking Riven just below his ribs with a gentle strike. Riven recoiled at the strike, leaping back several paces.

"You're better than I thought," Riven groaned holding his side, "I'm surprised a drop-out can fight, so well."

Chuckling Helia replies, "Who's a drop-out? I'm a pacifist."

Riven's jaw dropped open, "SAY WHAT!" was all that echoed through the gym. Helia stood there smiling arms at his side. Not even bothering have his guard up.

"Yeah, why do think I left?" He said, "That I couldn't hack it?"

No response

"Please, I just got tired of all the guys believing that to be hero means nothing more than endless violence, a chain of dominos, if you will. It will keep going till no one is left to strike."Helia informed, "I choose to fight with an open because it's a defensive style I favor. While on the other hand, you use a closed fist that makes it more lethal depending on where you hit."

Riven plopped on the ground, "Great a semi-pacifist." He looked over at Helia. "Then why did choose to come here, to the gym, heck to the school to begin with."

"I choose a path in which I can serve and protect innocence." He sighed, "My leaving had nothing to do with being a pacifist. 'Hero' is an honorable title that means you protect and cherish all, not just those on your side of the line."

"Oh, great, you sound like Flora." Riven muttered from his seat on the floor. "I'll cherish anyone who's not throwing anything at me."

"So, Musa doesn't throw books at your head…" He was cut off as Riven leapt to his feet and charged Helia. Helia did a quick side step so Riven would blow right past him (the hot head) and using his lasso laser gloves to keep Riven from going head first into the bleachers. "I guess not." Riven glared at Helia. "You know liking a girl is something that makes you a better Her. It gives you reason to fight for her."

"Then why don't you have someone?" Riven retorted.

"I believe that when its my time to fight. My true love will be revealed and I will have a whole nother reason to fight for." Helia replied, _I think that time is coming sooner then I think, _He thought _remembering the brunette_ as he released Riven. "So, we done here?"

"Yeah, we're good."He stuck out his hand to shake. Helia grasped it cautiously and shook hands with Riven. "So, she really does throw books at me…sometimes."

Helia laughed, "I kind of figured."

"IF you choose to stick around for good this time, I'm always looking for a new roommate." Riven smiled, "Timmy's too technical for me."

"I'll think about it."Helia said as the two walked to the door.

"By the way I didn't lose!" Riven said, "I'm just gonna buy my time till you least expect it."

"OH COME ON!" Helia shouted, just as the door closed behind them.

_**Thanks to everyone for your opinion. I really appreciate it! Keep on posting your reviews.**_

_**Made just for reviewers like you.**_

_**It's the moment you all have been waiting for... Flora makes her Grand **_**_appearance_**

_**But she's now got secret!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Alfea, Secrets and Lesssons

_Author's note_

_**Thanks to everyone who have been waiting for this chapter**_

**Chapter 5 Alfea, Secrets and Lesssons**

**At Alfea School for Fairies**

In the Atriums at Alfea, a young fairy is hard at work transplanting her latest herbs into their new homes for the semester, when a loud shout broke through the silence.

"AHH! It's the guys" yelled a Blonde in a green dress with pink candy cane strips, as she rushed in, "Flora, stop playing that disgusting dirt and get changed! NOW!"

" Stella, I need to get this done before tomorrow or I won't have time with classes starting ", Flora replied as Stella shot her the you-need-a- cute-boyfriend look.

"Flora, all freshman year you were single," Stella said "you didn't even have crush you were so obsessed with your school work."

"Let's not forget the 'Witch Invasion', Stella, which took a lot of recovery work."Flora insisted, "And I wasn't interested in anyone."

"Find some, anyone heck even Knut would due," She paused in med, "Okay maybe not Knut but any guy, hygienically clean; that is, would be great."She said leaving Flora to her plants.

"I'm not like you and the others." Flora said to the empty room, "Guys don't go for the 'Wallflower'. I'm not flirty like, Stella. Or brave like Bloom. I'm nowhere near intelligent as Tecna or Cool as Musa." Sighing she finished the last twelve pots in silence and went out to greet the guys.

Flora found all of them sitting on the steps of the quad.

"…they were all the rage at wizapolza."Musa defended her pigtail style to Stella who has been harping her about changing since Musa showed up at the dorm room.

"Cut it out, Stella, let her where how she wants."Bloom said as Stella was about to retort, She sat next to Sky, her unofficial boyfriend. _They were dating last year before Sky got busted for not only lying to Bloom about his identity but he '__conveniently'__forgot he was engaged! He's still on thin ice with her. _Flora thought as she approached them.

"Can please talk about something else, something less girly." The request came from the brooding red head that was just walking up to them, having just arrived. _Riven_, Flora thought

"Riven, in case you haven't, you know, noticed most of us are _Girls_." Musa shot back at him, _Riven and Musa were an unknown status since last year , when started dating Darcy(chills), though during the invasion he blurt out to Musa that he liked her but ran off before the shock wore off of Musa. If either one of them gave a hint of what they felt for each other they hid it hide their bickering._

"Whatever, Musa," Riven backed down, "Did you hear the about the new class at Red Fountain?"

The girls shook their heads.

"It's called Defensive Offensive," Timmy informed the group, "it supposed to be teach us , sort of mix martial arts, like using a Bō, a sai, how wield _two _katana and even cooler nunchakus!"

"That's not the cool part, idiot, rumor going around the weight room is that they're bringing a new instructor in for part of the class."Riven informed the group.

"Yeah, I heard about that, but they're not telling anyone who it is. Even the teachers are in the dark and but from what heard it was this last year's champion defensive fighter from Limphea." Sky said

_OH, Shoot! _Flora thought as she looked back on last summer.

"Yeah, I heard of him though none of the guys who fought against him are willing to talk about it."Brandon volunteered, "They gave me some pretty life threatening looks. So he had to have been pretty young. …I mean Mikey is a nice guy but the very mention the guy and he turns into Mr. Doomsday" The guys chuckled.

Leaving the girls to asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the class is suppose to be about traditional fighting, you know Bloom, like in Japan. Samurai and ninja stuff, though its advance anyone can sign up for it."Timmy said adding with a cheeky grin "I know Riven has!"

As the guys laughed, Riven replied "And I signed the rest of guys up too while I was at it." The guys stop laughing. Then exploded with a 'RIVEN!'They looked about to attack him when the girls started laughing.

"I'm sure a guys will do great." Bloom said while the other nodded, "I mean guys were awesome all last year during the witch invasion."

"She's right guys will have no problem."Flora said cheerfully while she thought, _God I hope they drop that course!_

"Your right," Sky says "We'll ace the class with flying colors!"

"Yeah!"Everyone shouted as while Flora was mentally kicking herself for saying anything.

"well it was nice see you, guys," Flora said needing to making a quick exit.

"See, ya!" They shouted but Flora was too busy to hear, as she started to punch numbers in into her phone. A The phone rang for what seemed like forever for Flora, when a man answered "Flora how's my little Lilly doing?" He asked.

"Please tell me you didn't agree for me to be a guest instructor over at Red Fountain this year!"

"Well, of course, Honey. But I wanted to Surprise you!"He whined.

"Dad, you have to tell them no!"Flora pleaded with him, "None of my friends know about it and I defiantly don't want them finding out from their boyfriends!"

"So, tell them. I think they'll understand, Sweetie."He replied. "You're my best student, so tell your friends how good you are."

"All, right so, when's my first class?" She asked curiously.

"The day after the big unveiling at Red Fountain, The day after tomorrow,, at 9 don't be late…_Click" _He hung up before the shock wore off. _I'll tell them later when the guys are gone._ She thoughtheading towards the dorm room and for a nice hot shower.

**Later at Alfea**

"Girl's there's something I need to tell could everyone come in to the living room." Flora shouted into the hall then went back to the living room.

The girls filed in one after another. After they took everyone took a seat it was completely silent .Stella was the first to break the Silence "Well, what it so important that you had to interrupt my beautifying process." She huffed.

"You guys remember that class the guys were talking about earlier."Flora start to say.

"Yeah?" The girls replied wondering what that had to do with Flora.

"I'm the…"She chokes on the words but muscles on ward, "I'm the guest instructor for the class," finally taking a breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The girls shouted in shock.

"The Champion fighter the guys were talking about." Flora said not sure what more to say. She began from the beginning, "Well, father is an instructor/owner for our dojo; he teaches a defensive style of martial art. After I turned thirteen he started teaching me, because a lot of his students liked to hang around the house and didn't want to take any chances." She took a breath. "As it turned out, I took to it like a duck to water." The girls chuckled, "I got so good, dad, started entering me competitions year before last, I won the National Championship and this summer, I was the defending champ." Flora grinned to herself.

"Well?" Bloom egged.

"Well, nothing I kick butt and came back a 2 time defending Champ."Flora grinned seeing that her best friends were more impressed then shocked.

"So, the reason why your opponents don't talk about your matches is because you whip their butts in a sparring match?" Stella asked.

"It was more of a full on demolition of male egos" She said, "None of my matches lasted more than two to three minutes. But never four minutes." The Winx Club burst out laughing, as they pictured their guys sparring against Flora.

"Flora, don't let them get too cocky, will ya." Musa asked with an evil smirk. "I wouldn't let Riven get away with anything!" Stella and Bloom chuckled, while Tecna and Layla were all but rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, I second that." Stella cheered.

"Third!" Bloom laughed.

"Fourth!" Tecna chuckled.

"Count me in on that!" Layla grinned, "Those guys need a lesson on modesty!"

"I'll be sure to keep that I mind during the class." Flora smiled. "So, you're okay with me beating up your boys?"

"As long as there's no lasting damage to my Snookums," Stella said not even blinking an eye.

Everyone busted up laughing.

"Speaking of boys have you met someone you'd like to give a squeeze, Flora?" Stella asked.

"Well … maybe… not sure I mean." Flora said, "Chatta, says this year I'm gonna meet the man, destined to bring great happiness and great challenges."

"Awe!" The girls gushed.

"Let's just hope he's hot and sweet." Stella input, the rest rolled their eyes and giggled. "What he has to be… I mean look at the rest of the guys their smok'in hot! Though, no one is as hot as Brandon." Everyone groaned.

"As long as he makes you happy, Flo, that's fine with us." Musa said.

_**Okay first time our girls make appearance I hope I nailed the characters.**_

_**Next Chapter They meet so stay tuned.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Two Choices One Path

**Author's note **

**Helia finial meets Flora but the clock is ticking down soon Helia must make a choice! Two songs make a appearance, BTR's Anything and Unknown of 'Hero'**

**Chapter 6 Two choices one Path**

_**At Red Fountain- Boys dorm**_

"Hey, Riven, you still haven't told us how your rematch went with Helia." Brandon asked knowing it couldn't have gone well otherwise Riven would have been bragging the moment they got back from Red Fountain, "I saw Helia in the mess hall just now and he didn't have a scratch on him. So, what's the deal did you skin Helia or what." He pushed and kept pushing, "Don't tell me!" His eyes wide with mock shock and surprise, "Helia beat you!" Then proceed to dramatically faint. The guys couldn't help but laugh

"HA HA very funny," Riven growled, "Yeah, he won." His left hand proceed to rub his side where Helia had struck (refer to chapter #4). "The guy is good and I mean real good. We started out on even ground but for some reason the longer we sparred the quicker he became. Till he decided to kick it up a notch, he wasted me then." Riven flung his arms up as if in explosive gesture.

"Seriously, how did he win?" Timmy laughed "Did you slip and fall on his fist or something?" Timmy roared as well as the other with gut retching laughter.

"No…" Riven retorted, "He made a comment about Musa and her throwing books at me… and he struck me ...,"

Silence….

"WHAT!"They shouted then all started jabbering at all once.

"Musa…" Timmy said.

As Brandon cut in, "He hit you…"

Sky butted in saying, "Where? How…"

"Does she, really…."Timmy said.

"… how is that…"Brandon rambled.

"Did he strike a vital point or…"

"SHUT UP!" Riven shouted above all the chatter. Silence fell over the guys once more. "…he duck under my arm did a quick side step and a gentle strike to my side." Riven answered as he walked towards the door as his temper started to rise. "You want to know what happened," the doors open behind him. "Ask the arties pacifist!"He turns around to see Helia in the door way.

"I don't know what I did to offend you. But don't worry I'm gone in couple of days." Helia said shaking his and left.

"Nice going, Riven," Sky said going after him

_**Elsewhere in Red Fountain**_

"Helia, wait up!" Sky shouted at his quickly retreating back, "Dude, I'm top shape I can keep this up for hours!"

"WHAT!" Helia shouted as he turned around to Sky.

"Helia don't let Riven get under you're…"

"Don't tell me what to do first off." Helia snarled causing Sky to put his hands up. "And second Riven, doesn't bother me. So, leave me alone…"

"Bull, man ! Riven bothers _everyone_." Sky called him out on the lie, "You're no different. Come on let's take walk."He put a hand on Helia's shoulder, led him to the ruins and shoved him down on to the stone wreckage then took a seat opposite of him. "First off Riven didn't mean what he said. We were all giving him crap about finally losing a fight that he lost it." He took a deep breath, "for as long as we've known him, Riven, never loses. But as you noticed he doesn't take too well to being a loser."

"I got that when he stormed out of class today. Shouting about a 'rematch'," Helia told Sky, "His temper is his Achilles heel." Helia stroked the block of ruined stone that he sat on. "That's how I won. Not by being stronger or faster just smarter."

"Seriously?," Sky raised a brow, "I'll have to remember that." he chuckled thinking, Of all the sparring matches he lost to Riven and how obvious it was that Riven was like stick of dynamite with a short fuse, but no one ever wanted to trigger it, till Helia. "Why did you quite?" Sky asked the question that kept turning over in his mind. "You're amazing from everything I've seen. Why quite?"

"Honestly," Helia told him, "I didn't have something to motivate me, anymore." Sky stared at him confused, "'Someone to love' I guess would be a better explanation. You guys have your girls." Helia told him, "In the end I got tired of all the violence that had no reason."

"But you're the best…" Sky started to say.

"Didn't matter, I couldn't keep fooling myself that being a hero was worth it." Helia told him.

"Maybe you can use your time here to find your 'reason' to be a hero."Sky said getting up, "You'd be surprised how three years can change everything, and believe me."Sky turned and headed back to the school. "I have a good feeling you'll find it!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"BUT I'M NOT STAYING!" Helia shouted in exasperation. _Maybe Sky is right,._ He thought to himself. Helia looked towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to set. _Three more days, _Helia thought as he begun to head back to Red Fountain, _till I'm back at art school and away from here. Tomorrow is the unveiling of the new Red Fountain._

_**The Big Unveiling of the New Red Fountain Campus**_

_**Red Fountain**_

"Hey, GUYS !"Timmy shouted from the hall, "The Girls are going to be here in 10 minutes!"

"YAHOO!" Brandon yelled as he streaked towards the bathroom. "Sky, you going to show, Bloom, around the new campus after the show?"

"Yeah," He said as he changed from his sweats to his uniform, hair still dripping from his shower. "I'm hoping, I can get her away from professor Smooth to show her around."

"Sounds like your jealous!"Riven snickered

"I'm not; she just won't stop talking about him its starting to get on my nerves."Sky sighed

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" The three shout in unison. The door slide open and Helia walked in.

"Hey, guys!"Helia said, "I'm going to be over in the arena if you need me or if my uncle wants to know where I am. Got it?"

"Yeah, we've got it!"Sky said fist bumping Helia, "See ya, later man"

He leaves and the guys return to their preparations. In the background a song plays in the back of their minds:

_You're in distress_

_My damsel miss_

_Don't give up the fight_

_I'll jump right in_

_With chiseled chin_

_And rescue you tonight_

Sky collected his phanto-double edged long sword and shield along with the keys to his levabike and com-link.

_Both stream and fear_

_With sword and shield_

_Charge into the fray_

_I'll win your heart_

_We'll never part_

_And carry you away_

Riven grabbed his phanto-saber, before his starts to wrap his hands and inserts his com-link in his ear.

_I'm a hero_

_It's just what I do_

_I'm a hero_

_So call me and I'll rescue you _

_Hero_

_I'll rescue you tonight_

Brandon pickup his phanto-broad sword while checking his hair and teeth in the mirror. Tucks his com-link in his pocket

_When the fight is fierce the odds alone_

_I only think of this the battle done_

_And we have won_

_To you I give a kiss_

Timmy checks his computers status and pockets his laser gun that he set for stun.

I'm a hero

It's just what I do

I'm a hero

So call me and I'll rescue you

Hero

I'll rescue you tonight (rescue you tonight)

Helia grabs his backpack and sketch pad before he pockets his gloves just in case along with the spare com-link he got from Timmy.

_**Red Fountain Ruins**_

"Hurry up girls!" Stella shouted all but jumping in place. "I can't wait for the big party tonight to celebrate!"

"I can't wait for the parade, Timmy going to be in it." Tecna said blushing, "He's going show me the up-grades he made over the summer."

"So, has Timmy asked you out yet?" Musa asked.

"No, but I think he will, soon." She answered her blush deepening.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see what they did to the place." Flora said as the group walked through the ruins. They lay there as proof of how close the witches were to winning last year. _Shiver_

"Well, I predict that you will find someone today!" Chatta announced to the girls as she float next to Flora.

"Leave her alone, Chatta." Layla said, "She doesn't need a guy to be happy. Look at me, I'm single and no boy troubles." She does a little dance, "I'm living the life!"

"Sky says that the arena is set up so they can host the Magix Games next year." Bloom says just as Stella was about to open her. But just shoots Layla a look that screamed 'whatever'.

"Hello, ladies." Sky said as they bowed to the girls," Let us formal welcome you to Red Fountain!"

"Is that Latin for my castle is your castle?" Stella questioned, as Tune smacked her with her fan. Everyone busted up laughing at the two.

"Are you all ready for today events?" Brandon asked,

"YEAH!" The Winx shouted

_**Old Red Fountain Arena**_

The boys led the way into the old stadium, where Helia sat at the bottom level of the bleachers. He senses the group but didn't to look up too focus on painting his newest inspiration.

"Hey, who's that?" One of the girls said making Helia groan inside. "Is he hero?"

"What? Helia?"Brandon answered, "He's no hero he goes to art school but Saladin is trying to get him to transfer here."

"I want to meet him!" The same girl asked

"Me, too," Said another girl.

As the group came closer to him, Brandon gave a warning shout, "Hey, Helia, this are my friends!" He pointed to a girl in pig-tails, "This is Musa," then to another, "this is Flora," then another, "and Tecna…"

Then he was interrupted by a Blond girl, "I'm Princess Stella of Solaria!"She announced.

Helia stood up saying "It's nice to meet you ladies." and bowed at the waist in traditional red fountain form.

As the girls asked him about his art, Flora seemed to be the only who understood what Helia was going for, Saying "I love how you painted the doves it's like their wings touch the clouds and the sky and doves become one," as she handed him the sketchpad back to him.

_Wow, he thought, she's really beautiful! _"I love how you got that!" Flora just blushed.

Helia could hear the lyrics of a song he heard recently playing in his head;

Baby if it's dark outside  
That's because I stole the stars tonight  
I put them on a priceless chain  
Crazy as it sounds  
Had to give you something  
To show I'd do anything

"That our Flora!" Brandon said breaking the silence.

"It's really nice to meet you, Helia." Flora told him, Helia just smiled. _He's SO handsome!_ Flora thought.

"_ATTENTION, EVERYONE TODAYS UNVEILING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS ON THE OLD ARENA, THAT IS ALL!"_

"We better go find our seats." Tecna said before Helia could respond.

"Yeah, let get going" Stella said, while the other agreed. All the girls turned to go find their seats after wishing their guys good luck.

"I'll see, ya around, Helia!" Flora shouted over her shoulder waving to Helia.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_Now, I remember her! _Helia thought as he watched the girl of his dreams walk away with her friends. _At least she wants to see me again!_

"Told, ya, he's just like Flora." Riven laughed,

"Yep, their perfect for each other."Brandon added, "He still can't take his eyes off her!"

"Now, you're starting to sound like Stella!" Sky chuckled at Brandon. "But you're right, and I think he's starting to drool a little." He thumped Helia on his back, "Find you're reason yet," he asked when Helia came to his senses.

"Maybe, just maybe." Helia replied as he turned to Sky, "A really beautiful reason." Helia smiled as he returned to his seat on "I'll see you guys after the show."

"Bye, Helia" They said waving at him as they head for the locker room.

_Flora, I'm not a hero _Helia thought wistfully to himself_, but maybe it's time for me to come back here. But then again I don't know if you have a boyfriend or not. .Is giving up art school the possibility of winning her over? Should I stay or should I go?_

**Hey, Looks like Helia's has to come to a fork in the road. He's met Flora his soul-mate but is that all, that's going to take to get him to come back to Red Fountain, keep reading and find out. Does he stay or does he go?**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Next chapter Helia engages in a real battle to save Flora!**

**But you already knew that!**

**See, ya next week!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Chosen Path

_**Author's note**_

_**The time has come to pick a path,**_

_**Artist or Hero?**_

_**Maybe the path will choose him**_

_**Song bites from Click Five- Angel to you (Devil to me)**_

**CHAPTER 7 Chosen Path**

_**Old Red Fountain Arena**_

"Thank you all of you for coming today to help celebrate the _new _Red Fountain campus!" Saladin announced after everyone had taken a seat, "And to all who help fight last year during the Great Witch Invasion. We, Heroes thank you for the bravery you've shown." With that he raised his hands and shout heaven ward, "WITH THAT, I GIVE YOU," the ground had started to tremble, "OUR NEW RED FOUNTAIN CAMPUS!"

The tremors got worse then suddenly the old arena crumbled as the ground rose up to reveal a floating building, The New Red Fountain. "WOW!" The girls responded in awe.

"Timmy said they upgraded the building a_ little _but this is bit more than a little!" Tecna said being the first to shake off the shock, "But this is extremely high tech, I mean it's not like my realm but still very high tech…"

"True but they need to work on their color scheme," Stella said while the rest just rolled their eyes, "I mean look; they have red, gray and blue. Sooo, not _harmonious, _if you ask me!"

"Hey, Stel, why don't you leave _harmony _alone, that's my specialty!" Musa quipped as the girls laughed except Stella.

"I'm just saying there had to be better colors then that."Stella said defensively, the girls laughed even harder.

"Come on, let's go hunt up the guys before the event start." Bloom said ready to race off and find sky.

"I want to see what they did to the grounds." Flora cheered, "My realm got several special orders from Saladin, I to see how it all turned out."

"Me and Musa still have to rehearse for our show, she's wrote a song just for today and I'll be doing the tide walk."Layla cheered.

"I bet that Flora would love to run into _Helia_ again!" Musa mused, as the rest started to grin at Flora who was trying to shy away from the group unnoticed. Stella gave an evil grin.

"Okay, maybe just a little," Flora admitted, "I mean he's only here for a little while…" she started to ramble on.

"Okay, I'll go with Flora and check out the ground," Tecna said, "We'll see everyone at the events in about thirty to forty minutes." The two walked away from the group.

"Thanks for the save, Tecna!" Flora.

"It was no problem, Flora, I know how Stella gets when she sinks her teeth into something," Tecna replied, "So, you do like Helia then."

"Yeah, maybe, possibly," Flora said unnerved, "I think so but how could he like…"

"Flora, you are the most gifted among us, of course he likes you," Tecna reassured, "His eyes just popped when told him what you thought of his drawing."

"Whatever," She blushed, "anyone could have said that. Anyway why don't you go find Timmy and clear up any misunderstanding the two of you had before the announcement."

"I think I will, Flora," Tecna said as turned to leave to search for Timmy, "meet you back with the others."

Flora let out a sigh, _hhhmm…those two are soo cute together…,_ she thought as she watched Tecna turn the corner

_**Red Fountain Arena**_

Helia argues with his uncle, "I knew you and mom were up to something!" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Helia, your mother and I want whats good for you…" Helia cut him off.

" The n let me live my own life."He snarled.

"Helia, can we not do this right now, go enjoy the events," Brandon's Saladin sighed "Match is about to begin,"

"Fine but we're far from finished" He shouted as he slammed the door to his uncles private arena box-seat.

Helia walked the halls of the new stadium of the stadium trying to burn off some steam,_ they're not going to win this time, I know what's good for me and they don't, _He pouted as he realized that this visit was to be permanent. But not if he had anything to say about it, _sure the guys have cool but here he can't be at his best. A reason to stay even Flora, dazzling as she was didn't give him a good enough reason to stay He needed to like he was home not a temporary fixture…_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams blasted from the arena and soon the halls were flooded with students running to get away from the arena Helia followed them only to find that their exist had been cut off by a giant monster, its drool hissed as it struck the ground leaving just a scorch mark on the ground.

"AAHHH, we're trapped!" yelled a fairy.

"Let's try another exist…" Another shouted.

"…There blocked too…" A witch yelled from the back of the group, just as the monster stepped towards them. "AAAHHHH!"

Then suddenly vines burst from the stone wall grabbing the monster and slamming it into wall. Binding it in a cocoon of vines to the wall unable to move, on the other side of the hall where the monster was now stood Flora with her hands pressed to the very wall that now held the monster.

"Move now." was all she said it and like Moses the crowd parted to let her pass. She rushed through the gap in the crowd as everyone parted for her.

_**When I saw her she looked my way**__**  
**__**and I knew that I was over my head**__**  
**__**Ruby lips on a smile so sweet**__**  
**__**with a rude attitude that could knock me dead**_

Once she was beyond their sight the crowd of Fairies and witches ran for the now free exit, no one bother to look back to where Flora had disappeared.

_I can't let her get hurt, _Helia thought to himself as he turned on his heel and headed back to the arena in time to see her leap from the banister and into pit with a monster larger the one in the hall, she transformed in mid leap. She flew right underneath the monster and whirled around to its back, she zipped around encircling him, as others joined from the looks of things they were the same girls as who were with her earlier.

_**All my friends say you lucky guy**__**  
**__**everyone wants to stand in your place**__**  
**__**and so I give it another try**__**  
**__**I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take**_

The girls were soon joined by Sky, Brandon and Riven as they rode their dragons to keep the monster from taking flight and causing more extensive damage to the haul of Red Fountain.

As they continued to blast the monster but not even making a scratch on its hide, _come on, what are you waiting for, if they keep this up someone is going to get hurt, _just as he thought this the monster having grown hungry during this battle spat stomach acid on to the closest Fairy…Flora.

The other shout for her to run but Helia doesn't hear as he runs full force to the highest set of bleachers, pulls on his gloves as he leapt up and landed on his left ball of sole turns and whips his laser lasso and binds the monster in place.

_**I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain**__**  
**__**I grab my bat and I'm back in the game**_

"Whats going on?" Brandon shouted from his mounted dragon.

"Over there, its Helia!" Flora said as she brushed the stomach acid out of her face.

"HELIA!" The guys shouted, "How can a art student do that?" Brandon inquired.

Helia ignored his question and turn his attention toward Flora, "Are you alright, Flora?" Flora just shook her head while Sky looked her over and shouted back, "Yeah, she's alright!" With that he released the monster and left the arena.

_**I don't know what to do**__**  
**__**I don't know what to say**__**  
**__**Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway**__**  
**__**I'm awake in disaster**__**  
**__**I can't seem to get past her**__**  
**__**I try and I try but I can't get away**_

_**20 Minutes Later in Red Fountains Infirmary **_

_She probably doesn't want to see me, and then again she probably wants the some company, _Helia thought just as the door open with a "If you're sure then we'll see, ya later, Flora." Helia pressed himself against the wall to avoid her friend that seemed to flow out of the infirmary, hoping against hope that they go by without noticing him.

When finally the hall was empty, Helia took a deep breath and opened the door to the infirmary.

"I told you guys that I'm fine." Flora said with her back to him, as she straightened the long sleeves of her red top and tugging at her jean skirt.

"That good to hear," Helia said making her jump and turn to see him standing there, "I was a little worried and wanted to check up on you."

"I'm alright, nothing that'll scar," She started to turn red and continued to tug on the hem of her skirt.

"You're lucky, I was there or it could have been worse." Helia said grabbing her shoes from the chair near the bed.

"Maybe, maybe not," She tucking a strain of hair behind her ear, "It's what we do."She replied unabashed.

"You and your friends are crazy," he said handing her shoes to her smiling politely at her, "but you're good, Even hero worthy."

"Nahh, you're the hero," She said confusing Helia as she accepted the shoes, "You fought a battle that wasn't yours to fight, that's a true hero."

"Fighting a fight for that isn't yours?' He asked

"Defending the defenseless even if the battle isn't yours," She told him as throws on her shoe lacing up the ribbons of her shoes. "That's you."

"Nnnaahhh, I'm no hero." He said shuffling his feet. She steps up to him toe to toe.

"yes you are," She leans up to give him a peck on the cheeks, then she turn and headed for the door, "whether you're an art student or a Hero in training, don't let anyone say differently." She turn at the door to say "I'll see you at the after party, Helia." And then she was.

It took him a full ten minutes, to get back his motor functions when he did he place his right hand to the cheek flora had kissed and used the other to did in his pocket for something.

He pulled from his left front pocket, his cell phone, and dialed the that was all too familiar to him.

_RING… RING… RING…_

"Yes, Helia," Saladin asked when he answered the phone.

"You win…_click_" was all Helia said as he walk through the halls heading towards the quad. He catches sight of Flora lounging underneath a willow tree.

Pulls his sketch book from his bag, flipping throw it till he finds the sketch he was searching for tore to from the seam and folded it into a paper airplane. Let it fly towards Flora, "I'll see you soon, _Flora_." He whispers as it lands in her lap, then turns to return to his now permanent room.

_**His path chose him, now how will he handle classes tomorrow?**_

_**How will he react to Flora being his instructor?**_

_**How will the guys react to Flora being their instructor?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Defensive Offensive

**Chapter 8 - Defensive Offensive**

**Red Fountain Cordatorta's Office**

"Here are the keys you wanted for the gym." Cordatora stated passing for the keys over to a person dressed completely in black, "I'll be drop off your class for their evaluation for the course. Make sure they can leave walking; even limping would be nice they have other classes afterwards.

"I'll see what I can do," They declare taking the keys leaving the office with a "I'll let'em walk if they can stand the fight." Then they were gone.

**Red Fountain **

"Hey, take a look at that!" Riven shouted pointing toward the back of another Red Fountain student, "Since when can you wear that!"

The student turns around to reveal himself as Helia, "What are you afraid I'm gonna out class you, Riven." Helia smirked as the others came rushing up at the sound of Riven's shout.

"Check it out," Brandon observed Helia in his new uniform, "So; we rub off on you or something."

"Naa," Helia shook his head, "I figured you, and guys need someone who'll keep you alive." He joked, "Come on we've got class and I want see what our instructor has in store for us."

"Yeah yeah!" the group shouted and rushes off to the New Defensive Offensive class. Sky stopped Helia from joining the other in a mad dash to class. "You find the answers you're looking for?" He inquired.

"I think I found the key to them, not the answers though," Helia disclosed.

"Your key in the shape of a certain Fairy of Nature?" Sky questioned, as Helia's cheeks heated, "I knew you'd like Flora, she's an interesting person one of the smartest people next to Tecna and Timmy. Just never forget just cause she's soft spoken doesn't mean she's coward."

"I know," He replied, "I'll tread carefully" Opening the class room door.

**Red Fountain Class For Defensive Offensive**

"Collect your thing boys," Cordatora said as he entered the room, "you'll be evaluated to see if **y**ou're competent enough to participation in the course." Then turned and left the room with several students rushing to follow.

"Why? It was an open to all student," Timmy asked as he followed with the rest on his heels.

"Due to the number of students we have to evaluate to see which will be able to continue the course while others will be reassigned to other course."He led them to the senior gym for advance hand-to-hand combat, "Go on boys," he says as pushed the door open to display a pitch-dark room.

"me first," as one of seniors shoved passed everyone to be the first to enter the dark gym. The rest soon followed, "So, what are you gonna teach us today Cordatora, how not to be afraid of the dark." He sneered.

"I'm not teaching you, boys." Cordatora answered thinking _he's not gonna make five minutes in there,_ just as shuriken imbedded itself in the wall in front of the seniors face. Turing him, as white as flour, "Good luck, boys." He turned to leave shutting the behind him, leaving the boys in semi-darkness.

_**Tranquil as a forest But on fire within**__**  
**__**Once you find your center you are sure to win**_

Suddenly, the overhead lights come on, revealing a sol figure clad in nothing but a black gi and a black ski mask holding Bō at their side. Without much thinking the seniors attacked but were knocked to the floor with one sweep of his Bō.

"The object of this evaluation is to win," The masked person stated in electronic voice disguiser, "let's see if you." He taunted, as three freshmen three way assault tactic only have him use the Bō to leap over them, cause all three to collide into each other. "You thought this was gonna be easy," he asserted as Riven jumped in front of him.

_**We must be swift as**____**the coursing river**_

"Naaw, than it wouldn't be as sweet," Riven jeered as the two engaged in close-quarter combat with the newcomer deflecting each of Riven's blows.  
_**With all the force**____**of a great typhoon**_

"You're right it is sweet," He said with a flick and a turn Riven was sent careening into the wall. It was then that Helia thought, _we're in trouble!_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

At that moment a gleam caught the corner of his eye leaning against the wall was several more Bōs, _I got it fight fire with fire._ Helia tried to signal the others but they too hadn't noticed the Bōs and had engaged their masked newcomer head on and were defeated along with the rest of the class.

The very minute, Helia grabbed a Bō the rest had vanished leaving only single the Bō that Helia now held. He looked back to the battle, to see Brandon was about to be strut over the head.

Without much ado Helia race forward and using the Bō as a second arm blocked the attack, "Not so fast," He pronounced looking the newcomer straight into his very familiar green eyes.

"No, just not fast enough," he chuckled in his electronic voice, "but from what hear you're a lover not a fighter." He jumped back with well formed no-hand-back flip.

_**Heed my every order and you might survive**_

"I fight when I'm needed!" Helia said twirling the Bō around himself, stopping in offensive position, "What do you think?"

"I think you pass," suddenly Helia was surrounded by laser bars along with six other which included Brandon, Riven, Sky, Timmy, a sophomore and a senior each of whom had lasted more than a minute against the newcomer.__

_**So pack up, go home**____**you're through**_

The gym door opened once and Cordatora accompanied by headmaster Saladin enter the gym and surveyed the many students on the ground and the seven in cages. "So, what's the verdict," Saladin asked tapping his staff to the floor which released the seven from their confinements.

"These seven have passed," the newcomer said, "Stood they lasted the longest, though" he pointed to Helia, "He was the only one to observe his surrounding and gain a weapon from said surroundings before engaging to which gave him the advantage with the Bō. Something the rest neglected to see."

"Excuse me, sir," Timmy interrupted, "But we didn't win, how can we pass but not be able to beat you, sir?" he directed his question was directed toward the newcomer.

"You passed due to the fact that you, seven were the only ones left standing after an hour." He replied, "Which means you win."

"OH!" came from the seven.

"So, what do you say will you keep teaching them?" Saladin asked the newcomer.

"I guess so," he said removing the collar that wrapped around his neck, "They're good," he said in a higher voice, _where have I heard that voice before,_ Helia thought. The newcomer started to pull the mask off and long honey colored locks fell free, the masked was pulled free to reveal….

_FLORA! _Helia shrieked in his head.

"FLORA!" Yelled four of seven, Helia was too shocked to response.

"I'll see you guys on Friday," She said as she went to collect her thing from the corner of the gym, "We'll be assigning a specialty weapon to each of you," She looked back at Helia, who still held the Bō, "For those who haven't already found their weapon of choice." She turned and left the gym without another word

_**Mysterious as the**____**dark side of the moon**_

_Wow, _Helia thought, _she's tough, smart and beautiful. I'm in soo much trouble._ He shook his head and looked about the room where many of the boys were being helped to their feet some even limping a little; _I'd hate to be on her bad side._

_Good luck, Helia! _

_Flora's first class went well she weeded out the weakling from the strategist._

_Next up Mayhem's gonna pay red Fountain a visit with the three witch in tow._

_Stay tuned, and hope you had happy 4__th__ of July!_


	9. Chapter 9 – Mayhem and Magical Weapons

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, had a MAJOR case of writers' block. Song bits by The GGGG's with their song 'Now I can be the real me'**_

**Chapter 9 – Mayhem and Magical Weapons**

**Red Fountain Defensive Offensive Classroom**

"Alright everyone takes a seat," Flora said as she walked into the classroom and with flick of her wrist all but seven desks disappeared and in the center a long ornate oak table appeared, "Today, will be dedicated to weaponry connectivity."

The guys looked from one to the other looking for some sign that they knew what she was talking about. With that she begun with, "Weaponry connectivity, is when an ancient weapon shows has special spiritual connection with its wielder. You don't get to choice of the weapon; it choices you. The weapon will choose you based your personality." She went and sat on her desk crossing her legs at her ankles.

"As Helia demonstrated during your evaluation," She reached her hand out and a weapon flew into her from the table without her casting a single spell, "Helia come here." She called, _if I didn't know any better I would say he was blushing, _Helia came to a stop about a yard in front of her. She handed him the weapon that had flown to her, it was the very Bō that he had used in their first class. "I'm not very surprised that the Bō has chosen you, Helia." He took the Bō in his hands. "It's an offensive and defensive weapon; acting as a shield and a sword."

With a wave of her hand as if to ask him to demonstrate; to whom he proceed to do by twirling the Bō around his body end with a _Crack _to the floor. "More like a cheerleader with a baton than a Hero with a weapon" Riven mocked next to the two guys she didn't know but had passed the evaluation.

"Alright, Helia good job now you can go to your seat of choice. Riven come forth and place your hand above the table and a weapon shot up from the table. Ironical, the weapon that chose him was one of discipline not action, "Now this does surprise me!" She laughed only to have Helia join in while everyone else looked confused.

"WHAT!" Riven bellowed turning red in the face.

Helia answered before Flora could, "You do know the name of the weapon you're holding right?" Riven just continued to glare at them, "They're called nunchakus. They're about discipline because they're more dangerous to the user then to your opponent and even more difficult to master without long hours of dedication." Helia said simply.

"It's a slow process," She waved her hand again to have him try to use the nunchakus, to which end with him smacking himself in the face with them and then his nether region. All the guys winced and even Flora flinched, "Ahhhemm," She coughed, "Take a seat , you know what," She grabbed a note pad and scribbled something down then handed it to him, "Infirmary, like now." She said all but holding the door open for him.

Next was Timmy and to everyone's great surprise the weapon that picked him was the Sai. Many jaws dropped at the sight of the three prong blades. "WOW!" was all she said and waved him forward to demonstrate.

_Not the smoothest demonstration, but better then Riven's, _she thought as Timmy nearly stabbed himself in the foot. The rest of the demonstrations were less eventful.

_Brandon – Short sword_

_Helia - _Bō

Riven – nunchaku

_Sky – katana_

_Senior (Adrian) – __yumi__ (Long-bow)_

_Sophomore (Mica) –__kusarigama (chain-sickle)_

_Timmy - Sai_

She marked each hero off in her head, "Alright boys now that each of you have been chosen by your weapon, I expect you to have a twelve page essay about the name, history and origins of said weapon along with the names of three previous users; a brief of each," She said getting wide-eye looks from everyone, "You have two weeks to complete your assignment."

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWEEEEEE!" they whined.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"I'll see ya Thursday!" She said as the guys filed out of the door only to have Sky approach her while she stuffed her thing into her backpack.

"Do know if Bloom is coming over so we can talk?" He questioned her.

"Yes, Tecna and Me are going to walk over with her she's a little nervous." She answered adding, "you know better than to break her heart again…_right?_"

"Yes and thank you, Flora," Sky said shuffling his feet, "You're doing well… professor." He ruffled her hair then fled the room leaving only Helia and Flora.

"He's right you know." Helia said as he finished collecting his stuff waiting for an opening to talk to her, "You're a great teacher," He smirked as he grabbed up her pack to escort her out. "Just need to work on the homework thing." He joked as they walked the halls of Red Fountain.

"OH, did I not give you guys enough to do, that you guys need more work?" She replied in deadpan. Causing Helia to freeze in place and Flora to continue on for a few yards before turning around and grinned then dashed off as Helia gave chase to her.

"Just wait till I get a hold of you," Helia shouted as he playfully chased her, quickly gaining ground just as they made it through the front entrance before Flora burst in to her Winx and flew off with a wave good-bye.

_She's something else _he thought as he watched her return to Alfea.

_He sure is not what he seems _Flora thought as looked back at Red Fountain to see him watching her fly away.

_**Three Hour Later In Black Mud-Swamp Forest**_

"Are you sure he's not going want to break up with me?"

"Yes," Flora said in no uncertain terms, "He knows what kind of wrath he would be welcoming if he did." Tecna nodded agreeing.

"it would illogical for him to want to break-up with you face to face," Tecna analyzed, "Everyone in Magix knows how dangerously powerful you are, Sky know form firsthand experience," Bloom blushed scarlet, "I could have sworn that Stella told me that when you two first met you blasted off his feet thinking he and the rest of the guys were in league with knut and the ogre." Flora giggles while bloom rolls her eyes at her friends.

"Okay maybe I'm overreacting just a bit," Bloom said turn as red as her hair.

"A BIT!" Flora raises an eyebrow.

"Okay a lot but…

_CABOOM! _

"What was that?"

"It's coming from Red Fountain!" Tecna shouted pointing at a cloud of smoke just above the tree line.

"Let's go!" Flora shouted above the rumbling

_**Red Fountain Campus**_

_CCCAAAABOOOOMMMMM!_

_That one really rocked this world, _Flora thought as the girls morph and flew to Red fountain landing in the middle of the quad to be greeted by the sight of Helia racing towards them.

"I saw you, fly in," Helia reported, "the guys are already trying to lure the mayhem globe away from the school to prevent more damage but aren't have much lucky, Come on," He waved to them to follow quickly, " I'll take you to Cordatorta, so you can get a n incline of what's going on."

The four of them race through Red fountain till they reached the central control center. "Get that thing away from the school. First to destroy that thing gets to skip final exams this semester." Cordatorta roared into the head set as they entered the control center.

"Cordatorta , I've brought Bloom, Tecna and Flora in case they could." Helia informed Cordatorta.

"Hey Girls," Timmy greeted from his position in front of several monitor screens. "_The Globe is heading northwest twelve clicks ahead of you._" He reported into the headset to the other Heroes trying top rein in the mayhem globe.

"Thank you ladies but as you can see have it all under control…"

Hey, the sensors in the South corridor are going into a major melt down. The readings are off the chart with dark magic. There seems to three of them… A OH!"

"The Trix!" Bloom growled

"The South corridor is a direct path to the…" Cordatorta explained.

"CODEX!" The Girl shouted as they headed for the door with Riven and Helia in tow.

"We're coming with you,"Riven said Helia only nodded as they waited for the elevator. Then the doors finial opened to a staggering Sky, it only took a minute of Bloom and sky staring at each other before, "No time for lover's quarrels." Riven interrupted pushing him the side and boarding the elevator followed by the rest, it was a light fit for the six.

"Brandon's gone to head them off in the gym that's where we're to meet up with him," Helia relayed Timmy's instructions from his ear piece.

Suddenly the elevator stops "looks like this is our stop," Riven said, the boys got to work on the door and within minutes the door was being pried opened, "Ladies first," Riven waved them towards the open door. One after another the girls dropped into the elevator shaft and morphed in mid-fall while the boys propelled downward; coming to jumping through an open latch. They continued to race through the school at break-neck speed; till they came to a pair of heavy steel doors

"On the count of three." Sky said.

"Wait is that one, two, three then go or one, two, go." Riven joked, Bloom, Flora, Sky, Helia and Tecna head slapped him, "Okay got IT!" he rubbed his head.

They open the door then suddenly Brandon gets thrown through the now opened doors and is slammed into the opposite wall and crumpled. "Let's go" they dashed in with each specialist covering a Winx Girl; sky covered Bloom, Riven backed Flora while Helia covers Tecna.

"Well, well looks like the pathetic fairies have finial joined the fray," Icy sneered with her ice blue psychotic eyes.

"AAAWWE, they brought along the Losers boys," Stormy jeered, "this is gonna fun destroying them."

"I couldn't agree more but we can't forget why we're here," Darcy said not taking her eyes off of Flora and Riven "Then again with our new gloomix powers this will be a piece of cake."

"Well than," Icy " Ice Barrage!" she shot hail the size of her fist at Bloom and Sky only to be countered by Tecna's _Digital Deletion_. As Tecna left herself wide open Stormy attempted to strike her with a _Lightening Storm_ only once again to have to have the attack to be deflected by Flora's _Venus Fly Trap_.

_**Now I can be who I am**__**  
**__**Now I can stand up for everyone to see**__**  
**__**Takin this life in my hands**__**  
**__**Now I can be,**__**  
**__**Now I can be the real me**_

It only took a minute for the guys to realize that the girl had gained control over the situation and ran back to check Brandon only Icy shoot Ice blades at their backs, Helia quickly pulled out phanto- Bō that Timmy had designed for him, and shattered the ice.

_**Free of defenseless finally**__**  
**__**And I'm somehow safer than I've ever felt**__**  
**__**You, dare to be you**__**  
**__**Now I know I don't have to be someone else**__**  
**__**When I'm with you I am just myself**_

"Who's the new Guys?" Darcy leered as she managed to blast through Flora and Tecna's shield, "He's _hot _in a moody darkness kind of way!" She shot Riven a glance, "better then the last Hero I hooked up with." She cackled

_**Now I can be who I am**__**  
**__**Now I can stand up for everyone to see**__**  
**__**Takin this life in my hands**__**  
**__**Now I can be,**__**  
**__**Now I can be the real me**_

"Sorry, Darcy, you're so not his type," Riven shot back, With her momentarily distracted Flora hit her from behind, "_Ivy Constrictor!_" Vines sprouted from the ground in a fury of green limbs just barely grazing her ankle-boots before grabbing her about the waist then started to swing her around like a Darcy rag-doll. The guys chuckled, before a scream rented the air, "LOOK OUT FLORA!"

_**Walls you can build them all around**__**  
**__**But you've show'd me I've got nothing here to hide**_

Before Flora knew what had happened both Icy and Stormy had struck her with Icy blast and a bolt of burgundy red lightening, first there was a brief shock before pain began to rack through her body rendering her limp then a dark fog flooded her vision.

_**Now I can be who I am**__**  
**__**Now I stand up for everyone to see**__**  
**__**Takin his life in my hands**__**  
**__**Now I can be,**__**  
**__**Now I can be the real me**_

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Flora…."

"Flora…"

"FLORA!" The darkness that had obscured her vision started to fade into a blurry mess of light all the while a figure started to come into focus, it didn't take her long to realize who the fuzzy blur was. _Helia._ "There you are, Flora." Suddenly everything came into a sharp focus and Helia was leaning over her flushed with a mix of fear and ticking rage. "You should get up slowly you took one heck of a beating." He said as helped steadily to bring into a sitting position.

"What happened?" She said as looked around the room that looked like a bomb went off repeatedly. There were chunks of on concrete missing from the ceiling and walls while large splinters of wood lay everywhere.

"Your friend Bloom, is one scary girl, ya know that, right," Helia said as she turned her attention back to him, "when you went down it was like the gloves were off, Bloom started blasting them with everything she had. They gave up try to blast her took off for the codex chamber and from what is telling they got what they came for."

"Crap! Is everyone ok?" She inquired.

"Yeah, it was touch and go with Sky but everything is fine. He finial swallowed pride asked Bloom to be his girlfriend, at that point I came back here to check-up on you. You were out cold cocked last time we saw you." He said crouching in front of her. "How's your head? You seem to all but bash it into the wall when you collapsed."

Flora probed throw her hair gentle till she came to a large bump that felt like the size of a dragon's egg on pyros, "Got a pretty nice lump that just needs a little ice, but other than that I'm fine. I better get the girl and get back to Alfea before Griselda put up a barrier." She slowly got to her feet and brushed the dust from her clothes.

"I'll show the way."

"No, need I'll let nature be my guide." She said as heard a faint whisper that made her want to go forward and turn left at the tenth doorway. "Better go check up on your classmates."

"yeah, I guess. I'll see you around, Flora." Helia turned and walked away with a confidence that wasn't there when they first met and she had feeling he was going to get even more confident before the year was up.

_That boy is trouble with a capital 'T', _she thought as he disappeared down the corridor.

_That girl is trouble with a Capital 'T',_ he thought as he left her alone in the now destroyed gym.

**_In the chapter Helia and the guys crash the girls' girl night._**

**_Will they get caught? Will the guys hear some of the girls secrets? _**

**_Or will they hear things they would very much want to forget?_**

**_Or will the guys be fooled?_**

**_Find out in the Next chapter!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note

Alright my beloved followers and lovers of The Winx Club in need a little help. Maybe you can help me. Post a review with at least 4 truths and 4 four dares. That you would ask during a game of truth or dare and label which you would like to have asked of one of the girls. Along three snacks you would bring to a sleep over and your two favorite songs.

And do remember I'll be taking notes on noted suggestions. For future chapters.

Good Luck and Make Me Proud,

Winxit92


End file.
